The Reality of Truth
by MaxyInc
Summary: Today was the day Kagome had dreamed of for months. It had finally come. Kagome was returning to the past to tell Inu Yasha she loved him. But, what she finds on the other side makes her abandon her life, morals, and duty in search of finding herself.


---------Hi guys I have been reading so many stories lately I just wanted to write out my own. This is based on a situation that has recently happened to me.------------

It was a cloudy day with no sign of life for miles. The animals and life of the forest had died away into dreariness. The skies looked ready to unleash their tears for the young woman below them at any moment. Today was the day Kagome had dreaded for months now. It had finally come. She had faced the truth and was still holding on. As she sat on the edge of the well she imagined for a brief moment that he was there smiling at her reaching to help her up and bring her back to the village.

"Inu Yasha" Kagome whispered to the wind who seemed to just throw the words back at her.

Kagome knew that this was not actually the case. He was not there. She should hate him. She should want to hurt him. How could he have done this to her? She did not deserve it. She had given up her life for him. Gone against everything her friends and family had said to be with him. She had given him her everything. He was her first of everything, her first kiss, her first love, her first intimate partner. He was her only of all of these as well. Kagome let out a choked back sob as she remembered what had transpired only hours before her current state.

Kagome had been home for two days she was surprised Inu Yasha had not tried to get her yet. She was going to tell him. She had it all planned out in her head. As soon as she went through the well he would come to get her and she would tell him. Tell him how she could never see herself with anyone else. How she would never be able to forget him. How she loved him and only him. In her eyes he was perfect and could do no wrong. She did not need him to change she did not need him to woo her. She just needed him to be there by her always. As Kagome packed up the last of her belongings she headed down her stairs a skip in her steps. She had told her mom what she was going to do. As she was about to walk out the front door her mom stopped her.

"I love you with all my heart honey always remember that. I wish the best for you and I hope he makes you happy" Kagome's mom whispered into Kagome's ears as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Thanks mom I know he will. I love you and I will see you soon" Kagome replied and then once again began her walk to the well.

"This is it!" Kagome spoke out loud as she stared down at the well.

Kagome then jumped with no hesitation. She knew what she felt, she knew what she wanted, and she knew what she needed. She needed him. As the lights swirled around Kagome she could only think about seeing his smiling face as he realized he was finally accepted for who he was and loved for it. She knew it would shock him but she also knew he felt the same. He had said so a week ago in his sleep. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She could not believe she had heard him say that, right before she fell asleep. It had taken her a week to work out how she felt because it was not like he had said it directly to her or asked her to be with him but, she was ready. The light dimmed away and Kagome appeared on the other side of the well. She began her climb up the well anticipating seeing Inu Yasha at the top of it waiting for her. What she got instead surprised her. She was alone. Inu Yasha was not there. Kagome was concerned but brushed it off as he was busy. She started to head back to the village in hopes of finding him. As she walked she looked around the forest and noticed it was eerily silent. No animals, no birds, not even villagers. A strange fear began to grip Kagome as she continued the path she was on. Where was everyone? What had made the earth itself stand still? It was as if the forest had been shocked into silence by something it could not understand.

Kagome neared a clearing that was connected to the path and sighed with relief. She could hear voices. She was not alone. She quickened her step she wanted to feel the security of being with others. She did not know why her body was calling for it but she was not going to deny herself such a feeling. As Kagome got closer the air became colder and the plants and trees almost seem to be dyeing. Like the essence of their very life had been taken from them. No color or buds could be seen anywhere. Finally Kagome reached the clearing and what she saw would forever be engraved in her mind.

There was Inu Yasha kissing Kikyo. He was so intoxicated by her he did not even notice that her touch was draining the life out of him. Her touch literally turned his skin pale and black. In places where she had left her hand for too long you could see she had withered away his skin until it lay limp sagging off the bone. Suddenly Inu Yasha broke away from the kiss. For a second Kagome thought he had realized what she was doing to him. She was stealing his life his very being for herself. It was not enough to have his heart Kikyo needed all of him. The next moment woke Kagome up to what was truly happening.

"What is wrong Inu Yasha do you not actually want to do this?" Kikyo asked her face remaining completely emotionless.

"No! Of course not. I just thought that before we continue this I should tell you that I only love you. I do not love Kagome. She is merely a toy for me to amuse myself with during the day, and some nights, while you are away. Since the others have yet to see how wonderful you are I cannot bring you to the village yet. But, do not worry my love I will get rid of her soon enough and then you and I can always be together." Inu Yasha professed as he held Kikyo's hands not caring that his hands were melting away and become those of an old man.

"That sounds nice my love but before I can live with you I myself must be living. At least more than I am now. So please take me take all of me and make me your mate. Once I am your mate you will have shared enough of your life energy with me to keep me alive. I will need less souls and I can become a more normal woman for you. I want to be your only one." Kikyo spoke with slight emotions seeping into her words. Whether her actions were due to love or hate Kagome could not tell.

"Of course! You are the only one who deserves the title of my mate my love!" Inu Yasha declared. Apparently what Kikyo had said was enough for him. He had settled and made up his mind. Kikyo was the one for him not Kagome.

As soon as it seemed like Inu Yasha was going to continue with what Kikyo had said to do Kagome turned and ran. Her feet hitting the ground with such force almost like with each step she was trying to hurtle herself forward and away from the "precious" moment her love and another woman were about to commit. The cold air made it hard for her to breath and her silent crying did not help. She ran for what seemed like hours before she reached the well. She could not go home she felt like a failure. She felt like she was not good enough. She did not want to face her mom and tell her that she was not the love of Inu Yasha's life. She was merely the appetizer. He sampled everything with her so he would know how to please his true love. At this thought Kagome collapsed onto the well and cried her heart out.

Now, hours later Kagome was still sitting on the edge of the well. She had been thinking for a long time. What did she do now? How was she going to protect herself? How as she going to fulfill her duty? With her mind made up Kagome stood up. She reached into her pack and pulled out the bottle of jewel shards. She set it on the edge of the lip to the well and then with one last look behind her jumped into the well. She knew it was wrong and that she was abandoning her friends and their loved ones. She knew she was abandoning her duty as shard collector but none of that mattered. Kagome knew Kami was not so cruel as to make her suffer for years. She knew he would forgive her and that her friends will be able to recover. She knew there were other priestess' who could do her job. Someone else would take on the task. They had to in order to have a future. They could succeed in where Kagome failed. Kagome just could not do it. She could not live her life hating herself every day. As the lights faded and she was put back into her own time Kagome could feel the magic in the well fading since she had no shards with her. The well's bark became dark and rotten looking. It would not work again. It would not let anyone pass through it. And as Kagome crawled up the ladder on her side and left the well she knew she would not regret her choice and she would not look back. She loved everyone in the past but she loved herself more. She needed to take care of herself for once. She needed to pick up whatever was left of her destroyed life and begin again, begin anew.

"I am sorry" Whispered to the air and then entered her house determined to become a regular teenager again.

---------Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave any comments you may have!--------------


End file.
